CommonFolk Chocolate
by Bunny Jack
Summary: What happened with Misaki and Usami after getting back to the apartment on the last episode?


Common Folk Chocolate

By: Lepine

"_Brother what have I done?"_

No matter how many opportunities I got from getting away from the most perverted man in human's history, I always ended up digging my own grave. He had trapped me again in his arms making me unable to escape.

"Misaki, I love you." He whispered into my ear with that deep, seductive voice of his.

I blushed obviously, trying not to make it too hard on him this time. Frankly, I was still shaking a little after what happened just a few minutes ago. Stupid Usagi had been so careless and I almost lost him for good! He said that he couldn't live without me. Well, I had been really close to experience a reverse situation. _Idiot_.

I took his hand on mine so he wouldn't let go of me. Even when I knew that he wouldn't. This seemed to catch him off guard.

After what felt like hours I got back to reality and broke his embrace. "I'm going ahead and cook dinner." I said rushing a little on my way to the kitchen. I noticed that Usagi stayed frozen for a few seconds starring at me with a strange look in his face. I pretended to ignore those piercing blue eyes of his, and soon I heard him return on the couch again. The click of his lighter followed the smell of cigarettes.

I put the apron on, and opened the refrigerator to get the food. Taking everything that was need for the stew, except for the peppers. Of course my thoughts were rolling on my head like a mad train. I stayed there, crouching with a lettuce in my hands. I couldn't get the bad feeling away from my chest. I shook my head several times breathing deeply. I was been stupid. I should be happy right now. After all I had finally gained the approval of Usagi's father and his brother wouldn't give us a hard time anymore.

I got up again with the food in my hands when I notice Usagi was just next to me with a shocked look in his face. That caught me off guard, and I almost dropped the vegetables. However, they did fell from my hands when the guy took me in his arms in a strong embrace.

"Usagi! What is it?" I yell unable to breath. His scent of lotion and cigar was all over his vest.

"Misaki, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked still holding me close to his body.

I didn't understand until I closed my eyes and finally notice tears rolling my wet cheeks. _When did that happen?_

Usagi took my chin between his long fingers, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Misaki?" he asked again and I couldn't find an answer. I tried to get off his arms, but he wouldn't let go of me. I finally gave in, and put my forehead into his chest so I could escape his gaze.

"I didn't notice. I was just w-worried when you almost…" I couldn't finish the sentence and this time I was crying for real. I never saw coming the stuck up emotions rushing into me, and everything confused me up to the point that I was truly in shock.

God, I hated it. Why must I look like such a big crybaby in front of him? I felt so stupid right now but I couldn't help it. How many more people must I lose to traffic accidents, and because of my fault?

Usagi seemed to know what I was thinking and he hugged me even tighter, stroking my hair gently. My sobs were silent, but he could notice that I was still crying. I ruined his expensive vest and shirt, but he didn't seem to care. He only rubbed my back, trying to sooth my sadness away. Maybe the whole stress I had endured because of recent events had finally caught on with me.

I stopped crying and breath deeply. My head and eyes burned like hell, and I knew they were red and swollen by now. I rubbed my face with the back of my arm to clear the rest of tears. After I calm down, I finally look at Usagi again. He seemed to be in pain, for his gaze made my heart sank.

"Sorry Usagi, I think I ruined your clothes." I finally said since I didn't have any words to explain what I was thinking and feeling. He put his hand on my face making me look at him once more.

"Misaki, it's all right." He said after pressing his lips into my forehead.

I knew he was talking about what happened on the street. He put my head lightly into his shoulder, and I returned the embrace. My hands firmly grasped the fine silk of his clothes. I didn't want him to get away from me. He took my face into both of his hands, but it was I who kissed him first.

I didn't understand what was happening to me. Normally I would have complained about all of this. I would have waited to be in my room and cry my heart out. I would have struggled in Usagi's arms, but I didn't; not this time. I knew that he was my most precious person, no matter how many times I tried to deny it.

Usagi kissed me back very gently. His lips mold against mine, and I could feel the urgency that wanted to devour me. The tip of his tongue traced my lower lip, asking for permission to come in. I let him, and the familiar taste of cigarettes invaded my mouth. Usagi took a firm grasp on the back of my thighs and put me on top of the kitchen counter, while placing his body between mine. I didn't trap him with my legs; I knew only girls did that so I put my arms around his neck instead.

Usagi seemed to enjoy this new position, and for the first time he didn't hurry. He looked at me and seem satisfied that I had finally calmed down. His eyes were full of desire, but there was something more than that.

"Usagi?" I asked him feeling embarrassed and confused after he stopped. He never did that, but I spoke too soon. He didn't let me finish when he carried me into the bedroom upstairs before I could realize what was happening.

"Stupid pervert! I'll never get worried about you again!" I shouted when I tried to escape from the bed but he trapped me placing his own body on top of mine.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Misaki. I'll never put you through that again." He whispered into my ear and I froze.

I felt guilty when I yelled at him. I turned to face him and said, "Sorry Usagi. Let's just forget this entire thing, ok?"

He only smiled and kissed me again. I got tense once more but tried to relax. I wanted this to happen anyways.

Usagi took my wrists lightly and placed them by my sides. His hips were between my legs, and his chest on top of mine. There was a sensation of desire growing strongly in my stomach. All I wanted was for him to take me.

He seemed to notice my urgency and he deepened the kiss. His tongue danced along mine, and his thigh moved gently between my legs causing me to gasp between each kiss. He kissed my neck fiercely, tracing the tip of his tongue all over my skin. Sometimes he would bite, making goose bumps crawl all over my body. Usagi removed his tie, vest, and also his shirt with impatience. That sensual act was enough to make my mind go crazy. It seemed that only instinct guided both of us.

His hand was pressed against my cheek, and he devoured me slowly with each kiss. Our lips were swollen but I couldn't stop. I pressed my hands against his bare back, his muscles firm and strong. He let his mouth explore my chest and my stomach. This caused my back to curve, and Usagi rolled to the side with my body ending on top of his.

I didn't like to be on top, since I always got lost and sloppy. He began stroking the back of my thighs and backside. Even when my body was over him, it was clear who was in charge. This hurt my pride a little and I didn't want this time to be like that.

I swallowed with some difficulty and my fingers weren't helping much, but I managed to open Usagi's pants and slip them off. He seemed completely astonished by this move that he actually stopped to look at me. I blushed and looked away, asking what was wrong with a sarcastic tone. He grabbed the side of my face to look at him again, and there was a very seductive smile in his face.

"Last time you tried to take charge you failed miserably, but it seems you are learning."

I frown at that and almost yelled again "Hey I'm not going to let you take advantage of me all the time, and I'll prove to you that I'm perfectly capable of taking charge!"

Usagi gave me a quick peck and raised a thin eyebrow with a challenging look in those blue orbs. "Then prove it."

Anger was boiling inside me so I grasp the back of his hair, and began kissing him hungrily. I wasn't sure where to begin, but I wasn't going to lose this time. Usagi put his hands in my chest and began unbuttoning my shirt until he managed to take it off. I pushed him down into the bed, staring at his nude form. The man was a work of art, but of course I would never tell him something like that, he already had a very inflated ego. I traced his neck, chest, and stomach with my tongue just like he had done to me.

I got a little nervous after realizing how far I had gone, but I wouldn't stop now. I would prove stupid Usagi that I could take charge of the situation. He was anxious I could tell, but it was obvious that he though I wouldn't dare to do it. He was wrong.

I placed my mouth inside him and his eyes turned huge in shock while shivering in pure pleasure. I wasn't sure what to do at first, I felt clumsy and weird. My ears were two red beacons burning from shame. Still, the reaction I had gotten from him was worth it. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes before yelling my name, still not able to believe what was happening. That would teach this old pervert.

"Misaki!" he yelled keeping very still. I felt his whole frame tense, and he rolled again in the bed to stop my efforts. My whole face was sweaty and my skin burned. I didn't want to look at my face right now. It was so embarrassing when control finally reached me. Usagi was also breathing heavily, and his whole forehead was cover in sweat.

He grabbed my body and pinned me over the bed, my face facing the pillow. "It seems you grew up a little." He whispered biting my ear, and playing with it with the tip of his tongue.

"I told you…I…could…" I managed to say but Usagi's mouth never left my body, not even for a second making it hard to say a coherent sentence. He pulled my pants off and used his skilled fingers to make me yell in pleasure. Usagi penetrated my body, gently at first, waiting for me to get used to the sensation. His chest was on my back and his middle area covered my backside. It made my mind go senseless, as if I couldn't get enough of his touch and of him. He began introducing one finger at a time until I was ready. He sat on the bed, taking my hips on the process, and placing his member inside of me.

"Usagi!" I yelled between the pain and pleasure.

His chest was cold against my hot back, and I could feel the moisture of both of our skins. His tongue and lips kissed the sensible part of my neck. His hands touched everything he could while his hips created synchronized movements along with mine. Tears were forming at the corners of my eyes. Usagi was breathing heavily on my neck, and the sounds that escaped his mouth were delicious. I placed the back of my head over his shoulder, and finally let a last yell escape me when we reached our climax.

Usagi released me slowly and I collapsed on the bed completely exhausted. My whole body was burning and my breath came in short. I felt Usagi place his face next to mine while he embraced me gently. He had recovered faster than me and his whole face glowed with happiness.

"You were really good Misaki." He whispered and I ignored him. I was still ashamed of what had happened. No matter how many times we made love, it always made my face burn with embarrassment.

I was becoming sleepy, but my stomach betrayed me. Usagi heard it too and he laughed softly. We both took our time getting dress again. We headed for the kitchen and I tried to walk as normally as I could. He had made a mess of me again. Usagi noticed but didn't make a comment; the only clue of his pride was that annoying and satisfied smirk of his.

I was lost in thought as I was stirring the pot in front of me while the meat was getting cook. The man embraced me from behind, catching me by surprise. "Usagi be careful I have the stove here."

He let a small chuckle escape his lips. "You know Misaki, after eating I think we should try the couch next."

I dropped the spoon inside the pot, spilling a little of the stew over the floor and stove. "You pervert!"

Usagi kissed me fiercely while I struggled between his arms. "Just give in Misaki, you know you like it. Besides I would love for you to try and take charge again."

"Usagi you idiot! There's no way I'll do that!"

"_Brother…I'm in big trouble. Just when I though some of my problems had been solved… he always found some way to surprise me." _

"I love you Misaki."

* * *

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!

If you are interested on **_Puzzleshipping and Kingcrabshipping fanfics_** then take a look on the recent works:

_"Hathor's Blessing"_

_"Broken Bridges"_

_"Soul's Sanctuary"_


End file.
